Naruko's Angels
by Perseus12
Summary: The Agria sisters were claimed by Konoha's Knucklehead, Naruko. Both angels are now gazing their idol heroine with erotic lust. Futa Naruko x Yukino x Angel/Sorano.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Naruto_ and it belonged to _Mashima Hiro_ and _Masashi Kishimoto_.

 **Pairing:** Futa Naruko Uzumaki x Yukino Agria x Sorano Agria

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It all started when two sisters, the Agria sisters, mages from different guilds, Sorano Agria formerly known as "Angel" former member of Oración Seis and Reborn Oración Seis and now a member of independent guild of Crime Sorcière and Yukino Agria a former member of Sabertooth, that she lost in the Grand Magic Tournament. She was ordered by the ruthless guild master, Jiemma Orland, stripped in front of the guild members, but they were barged by Konoha's Knucklehead Kunoichi, Heroine of the Fourth Shinobi War, and Guest of Fiore: Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze along with Yukino's sister, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, and Happy the Exceed. She's gonna give the 'strongest' guild master a serious hellish beating while activate her sage-mode as she gave warning to the Sabertooth guild members never interfere and she battle to Sabertooth's guild master.

Half hours later, everyone in the Sabertooth guild including Natsu, Sorano, Yukino, and Happy look at the battle with wide eyes plates just as Naruko and her shadow clones hit him one at a time, HARD. Jiemma never been hit this hard before. Each hit stunned him stupid. Each clone that hit him, hit him upwards that with each hit, he rose higher and higher into the air.

"NA-!"

WHACK!

"RU-!"

WHACK!

"KO-!"

WHACK!

With that last kick, Jiemma was sent up flying into the air about ten feet. The real Naruko appeared above him in midair and hit him with a brutal axe kick that sent him straight to the ground with web-crack.

WHACK!

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

BOOOOM!

As the dust cleared, Jiemma was defeated and dizzy as he lies on the floor with heavily bruise on his face and body. Naruko smile mischievously as she walk between Jiemma's legs, she lift her foot.

Everyone just look at her and they know what she's gonna do. 'Don't tell me. . .'

"And here's the finale, old man!" Naruko slammed her foot on Jiemma's family jewels as his eyes bulged out and high-pitched scream like a girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Every male members in the guild covered their crotch discreetly in reaction to it, the female members just keep staring of Naruko's punishment on Jiemma as Minerva Orland was laughing outloud of her father's humiliating defeat/amusement, and the Exceeds just jawdrop on the floor or just fainted of what they seen. Jiemma's beg mercy Naruko to remove her foot. "UNGRIP! UNGRIP! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! "

Minerva have finally stop her laughing as she calm down. "Sting, call the ambulance! Now!" She ordered her fellow member as Sting Eucliffe respond. "Hai, Minerva-sama!" Sting along with his Exceed partner, Lector run off to call in lacrima communicator to the medical center.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the Sabertooth Guild building, the residents look at medics carrying the cowering guild master, Jiemma Orland, with a big ice pack on his crotch. He's mumbling in fear with high-pitched in his voice. "She's not a human, you know. She's a monster. Dow!" As the medics brought him inside the magical vehicle ambulance as the doors close they departed to the hospital. The guild members of Sabertooth including Natsu made a mental note. 'Note to self: Never mess with her!' They look the retreating forms of Naruko, Sorano, and Yukino as both of them brought to the hotel where Naruko's penthouse resides.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Timeskip-**

 **Naruko's penthouse**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Inside the room, where female clothes are everywhere and they are now engaging in mating heat session as she put the **Sound Barrier no Jutsu** inside so other people may not hear them.

 **Naruko (original and the clones) and Sorano**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

Naruko was on the bench as Sorano was riding in reverse cowgirl postion as she thrust her ten-inched cock on her asshole and licking her ear, Naruko clone#1 thrusting her cock on Sorano's pussy, Naruko clone#2 was on the right-side of the bench as she's holding Sorano's head thrusting her mouth, and the left-side of the bench was Naruko clone#3 holding Sorano's wrist as she stroking her cock as the shadow clone moaning and her groping her (Naruko clone#3) breast. Sorano began to feel more hornier and pleasure as Naruko's continuing fucking her.

'I've finally fucked my idol! Oh, her cock is tasty! I want more! More! More! Keep fuck with me, Naruko-sama! Oh, yes!' Sorano mentally said as she finally sex with her idol herone kunoichi.

 **Naruko clones and Yukino**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

On the bed, Yukino was given a doggy-style position as Naruto clone#4 thrust her asshole while holding her ass-cheeks, while she sucked Naruto clone#5's cock as it reach/thrust closely her throat, Naruto clone#6 thrust her cock on her pussy as he hold Anko's both breast's then suck her more. Yukino was stroking Naruto clone#7's (right) and Naruto clone#8's (left) cock as they groping their breasts. Yukino was an angel in heat as her body shook uncontrollable and incredibly felt more pleasure.

'This is a dream come true! I've finally sex with her! Fuck me more, Naruko-sama! I want your cum filled! Filled me all your CUM and I'll bear our BABY!' Yukino mentally said as she admire her heroine and now she finally had sex with her.

"Girls, I'm cumming!"Naruko and the clones gave out their warning. 'Yes, Naruko-sama. FILLED US WITH YOUR **CUM**!' Both mentally said as Naruko and the clones gave their final thrusts.

"I'M CUMMING!" Naruko and the clones burst their milk on the angels, as both Yukino and Sorano already felt Naruko's milk inside. The clones vanished after Yukino collapse on the bed as the real Naruko panted happily carried Sorana in bridal-style on the bed with Yukino. Naruko looked at the angels, who were now asleep and sighing in pleasure and snuggling into her breasts.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Epilogue**

 **Four Years later**

In the Land of the Summoning Realm, where many summoning animals doing their daily lives, like summoning new summoners, training the summoners, taking care their kids.

Then suddenly. . .

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"

It was the sound of Sabertooth-Summoning Boss, Diego as he's pursuing/chasing the big man claim 'strongest' mage in Fiore was Jiemma Orland himself. He is running for his life as he curse himself that he punch the sabertooth's nose and Diego was very **MAD** at him. And he mentally curse again for underestimate Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze as he was summoned to the summoning realm and face the **REAL** Sabertooth Tiger, he tried to be arrogant and punch the boss' nose but he only got is roar of an angry Diego as he began pursuing and right now he's now become a most wanted prey hunted by a largest boss of sabertooth tiger pack.

"I'M SORRY!" Jiemma shouted as he dodge Diego's large claw.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY, UNTIL I MAKE YOU LUNCH!" He shouted as he tried to chomp him and stomp him while Jiemma just keep dodging for being lunch.

On the other side of the hill, where Uzumaki-Namikaze Family and the Sabertooth Guild are now led by Guilmaster Minerva Orland are laughing and watching amusement of Jiemma's being chased by Diego. Naruko's, Yukino's, Sorano's four-years old children: Chizuru, she has her mother's (Naruko's) hair, eyes, and whiskered-cheeks; Erina, she has her mother's (Yukino's) hair, eyes, and whiskered-cheeks, Angelica, she has her mother's (Sorano's) hair, eyes, and whiskered-cheeks. Sorano's belly was getting large as Naruko put her hand on her belly and rubbing gently as she's expecting her fourth child.

The children are playing with Diego's and Shira's children/cubs and the Exceeds: Lector and Frosch as they keep running around or chasing or hide-and-seek with happiness. Naruko, Yukino, Sorano smile at their children while the Sabertooth just cheering Diego for chasing their ex-guildmaster.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jiemma shouted as he keep running from Diego's wrath.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** To the readers and viewers, I update new crossover story of Harry Potter and Fairy Tail, and its called **"Harry Potter and the Time Mage"**. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
